A Death Note Bet
by HCC
Summary: What happens when Matsuda challenges L and Light? What if the challenge is to see who can get the new Kira taskforce agent out on a date first? You/Readerx? L/Light/Matsuda Inspiration by HarryPotterMangaGleek [[ON HIATUS]]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Death Note or its characters.**

**A/N: The idea of this belongs to HarryPotterMangaGleek ^_^**

_What the hell does that insomniac freak want now_, Light wondered to himself. It was almost one AM when he got a call from Watari telling him that '_Ryuuzaki requests his presence'_. Once he got to the taskforce headquarters, he ran into Matsuda who says he also got a similar call. He was _pissed_. What was so important that he couldn't wait until the morning to tell him?

"Ah, there you are Light-kun, Matsuda-san," L turned in his chair to greet them as they entered the room. "I wanted you to meet the newest addition to the taskforce. This is [y/n]-san, she will be working on the Kira case with us. She's only just arrived," L gestured to you and you gave a small bow. Light and Matsuda froze in their tracks and stared at you. After a minute you began to get uncomfortable and decided to say something, "It's nice to meet you Light, Matsuda," You nodded your head in a greeting. Matsuda snapped out of his daze first and rushed to grab your hand and greet you, "It's nice to meet you too, [y/n]!" He shook your hand excitedly while returning the greeting. Light placed a hand on Matsuda's shoulder as a sign that he should probably let go of your hand now, and then stepped up to you, "Likewise," was all he said as he grabbed the hand Matsuda had just let go of, and shook it.

Stepping back, you looked back to L, "Ryuuzaki-san, please excuse me, I must go find a place to stay for the night," You looked at Light and Matsuda and nodded again before grabbing the bags you had with you and began walking towards the door. L looked at the expressions on Light and Matsuda's faces before saying anything, "[y/n], one moment please," He pulled out his cell phone with his thumb and index finger, holding it like it was the most disgusting thing in the world. You stopped and turned back around, waiting for him to continue.

"Watari. Yes, will you please set [y/n] up in a room here at headquarters? Yes, of course. Thank you, Watari," He closed his phone and glanced up at you. "No need, [y/n]. Watari is preparing a room for you here. He'll be in shortly to carry your bags for you," and as he said, not even two minutes later, Watari came in to show you and your things to your new room. You thanked L and waved to the two other men before you quit the room and followed the elder man.

…

"Wow," Matsuda sighed in a dreamlike tone, "I think I'm in love!" He squealed in a teen-like way. Light couldn't help but scoff, "Please, Matsuda, there's no way a woman like that would ever fall for a man like you," Matsuda wheeled around and glared daggers at Light, "Oh, and you think she would go for a man like you?" He asked in an almost skeptical voice. Light couldn't help but smirk, "Of course," He had a shit-eating grin on his face. Matsuda, for the first time ever, wanted to punch Light in his handsome little face.

"You'll see! I'll ask her out and she'll say yes!" Matsuda's face was turning red in anger. "Gentlemen, please contain yourselves. Nobody is going to get involved with [y/n], she is a member of the taskforce and as such, your fellow coworker," L mumbled absently as he turned back around and looked at his computer again. The way L told him what to do in such a monotone voice made Light's blood run cold and he couldn't help but snap at the raven haired man, "You think you could do any better? I bet she would never be with a man like you either," L froze. Slowly he tilted his head back to Light and stared at him, "Is… that a challenge, Light-kun?"

Before Light could deny it, Matsuda spoke up in his ever eager way, "Yeah! Yeah, it is Ryuuzaki-san! The first one to get [y/n] to go on a date with them wins!" Matsuda had fire in his eyes. L stared at the two of them for a moment before murmuring, "Accepted," and turning back to his computer screen.

Light had to stamp down the urge to face palm as he walked out of headquarters. He was going to pursue [y/n] anyways, but now it had turned into a competition and while he was confident Matsuda didn't stand a chance, he wasn't so sure about Ryuuzaki. He hated losing and Light wasn't sure what kind of stunts L would pull just to win this bet.

**A/N: Hmm… I wonder how this is going to turn out? Who knows? I think you should leave some reviews and tell me who you think should win this bet :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.**

You gasped when you opened the door to the room L was letting you stay in. It was gorgeous. It looked almost Victorian, with crimson window drapes, crimson carpet, and a dark brown comforter covering the bed. There was even an expensive looking armoire desk where your laptop would go.

"I already have your alarm clock programmed to an hour before you are to meet with the other taskforce members in the morning. As you can see, you have your own private bathroom, already stocked with shampoo and conditioner. When you are ready for breakfast in the morning just hit the blue button on the side of your alarm clock and I'll bring it to you. You have a good night," Watari smiled at you before leaving the room.

You couldn't help but smile to yourself. Not only were you excited to be working with (THE) L, but you were honored to be chosen to help with the Kira case. If you could in any way make a positive impact on this case, you could die happy. But what was up with those men? What were their names again…? Light? Matsuda? Yes, those were their names. They certainly were an odd pair. Light was charming, and definitely smart, but he had this odd calculating look in his eyes that sent chills down your spine. Matsuda seemed like a very energetic person, so energetic that it was actually kinda cute.

Your thoughts switched over to the odd man that was introduced to you as L. Definitely not the kind of man you thought L would be. He was… awkward. Pale skin, bags under is dark eyes, black hair, and hunched over; he was definitely not what you expected. Plus, he didn't seem to have emotions. The whole time you were talking to him he had a blank look on his face and when he replied, his voice was monotone.

Shrugging it off, you began unpacking and set about taking a shower before you checked your email and went to bed.

…

**L**

"Thank you, Watari," L accepted the piece of strawberry cheesecake Watari offered him, and turned back to the monitors set up in front of him. On each screen there were different surveillance feeds from cameras set up all over headquarters. His attention was focused on the one in your room. "She's very pretty, isn't she?" L looked back to see Watari looking at the screen as well. "Yes," L murmured before he took a bite of his treat.

L watched with blooming interest as you began unpacking your bags. He wasn't sure why he accepted the challenge Light and Matsuda issued. It was quite childish of him. Usually he would ignore the two when they fought, so it was out of character of him to get involved in this silly challenge the two had cooked up. "Watari," L looked up at the man. Watari looked at him in question when L hesitated in what he was going to say, "Yes, Ryuuzaki?" L cocked his head, "Do you think [y/n] would go on a date with me?"

Watari looked shocked, and then he chuckled. "Where is this coming from, L?" L looked back to the monitor that showed you putting a shirt on a hanger in the closet, "I'm curious," he took another bite.

"Ryuuzaki," Watari began, "Have you ever been intimate with a woman?" L looked up at Watari, fork still hanging from his mouth. He blinked owlishly, "Of course, Watari. I am no virgin," Watari chuckled, "That's not what I meant, Ryuuzaki," L looked at him expectantly. "What I meant was, have you ever spoken to a woman about anything other than your cases?"

L seemed to think about it for a moment before looking up at Watari with a spark of distress in his eyes, "No, I haven't, Watari," Watari smiled gently. L could see the amusement in the elder man's eyes as he patted L on the back, and then quit the room.

Looking back to the monitor, L noticed you weren't in your room. Curious, L switched the feed over to the hallway outside of your room; nothing. You weren't there. He switched the feed again and nearly fell out of his chair when he saw you. Now, L wasn't a pervert, but he had surveillance cameras in every room at headquarters as a precaution; including the bathrooms. There you were, undressing in your bathroom; you were about to get in the shower.

He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't peel his eyes away from the monitor. He watched as you stepped into the shower and began washing your hair. He watched when you began singing and dancing a little while you showered. He watched. And he had never felt dirtier.

**A/N: So my inspiration [HarryPotterMangaGleek] just gave me the most wonderful idea about what I should write in the future. You should be excited ;D**

**A/N: Don't forget to review and tell me what it is YOU want to see in future chapters!**


	3. Author's Note

_**I sincerely apologize for not updating in a while! I've been pretty busy recently /:**_

_**Anyways, this is just an Author's note, not part of the story. The person who actually inspired me to start writing this fanfic has asked if they can continue it and I agreed.**_

_**Now, this doesn't mean I won't be continuing this too; I probably will, but I need take care of a few things before I'm able to finish it.**_

_**HarryPotterMangaGleek will be writing their own version of this story starting right after the first chapter. You should definitely check it out! :D**_

_**However, while I take care of things so I can finish this fanfic, I would love it if you left a review in my absence and complained about how much of a terrible author I am; because let's be honest, you're probably really mad at me -_-**_

_**And if you're not mad at me, thank you! But you should still leave a review ;D**_

_**-HCC**_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Woah, something happened to my computer and I can't use my Microsoft Word. Weird. Anyways, thank you soooo very much for being patient with me! I know I've been a neglectful author and I deserve to be pelted with stones -_-'**

**So, here's the next installment. Enjoy! :D**

You nearly fell off the bed when your alarm clock started blaring random music at eight in the morning. _Ugh_, you inwarldy moaned as you wiped a hand down your face, _I should have went to bed earlier last night_. It was almost four by the time you went to bed. After putting your things away and taking a quick shower, you decided to check your email and were surprised to find at least twenty emails. All from your friends telling you to call or email them when you get to where you were going. Instead of waiting until the morning to reply, you went ahead and did it last night, so now you were paying for that.

Rolling out of bed, you turned off the alarm and hit the button on the side to let Watari know you were awake. Today was going to be stressful. You had only met two of the task force members, other than L, and you really hated introductions. They always embarassed you for some reason.

You were just about to take your clothes to the bathroom and change when a knock came from your door. Opening the door, you smiled when you saw it was Watari. "Good morning, [y/n]," Watari smiled before entering. "I wasn't sure what you would like for breakfast, so I brought a little bit of everything and you can just choose what you want from the cart," You finally looked down and noticed the cart he was pushing.

"Oh, thank you, Watari. Would you like to join me for breakfast? I would love the company," Your smile wavered when he seemed to hesitate with his answer. "Of course, you don't have to-" You began. "No, I would love to join you." He interupted you.

With a smile once again plastered onto your face, you grabbed a piece of toast, some scrambled eggs, and a little bit of bacon and made your way over to the small table in your room and sat down. Watari joined you as soon as he selected what he wanted to eat. "So, [y/n]," You looked up from eating. "How long have you been a detective?" Watari asked softly.

"Only a couple years, really. I've never really done anything significant other than solve a few cases the police department I worked for couldn't. It was odd, really. They overlooked so much evidence..." Your mind began to drift back as you explained. The sound of Watari's voice snapped you back to reality. "Oh, really? You must have done _something_ significant for Ryuuzaki to personally ask your assistance on this case," His eyes sharpened and he looked into your eyes with a calculative look.

You opened your mouth to speak, but snapped it closed when Watari's cell phone began to ring. "I'm sorry," he excused himself before standing to his feet and answering. He came back a few minutes later, "I'm sorry, [y/n]. It appears Ryuuzaki needs me for the moment. I do hope when can do this another time," Not knowing what to say, you only nodded your head and attempted a reassuring smile. Of course you failed miserably and Watari noticed, but he didn't say anything on the matter as he exited the room.

Sighing, you finished your breakfast and made your way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

...

The day had went surprisingly well, and not stressful at all. By the time you got to the room the task force members usually gathered in, everybody was already there and L had already informed them about the new member. Everybody greeted you and seemed to like you, except for Aizawa. He just stared at you coldly but didn't say anything. You brushed it off and got to work reviewing the video tapes of a prison where Kira had killed ten inmates yesterday.

"[y/n]," You looked up when you heard your name. "Would you mind working late tonight? I understand that it's your first day, but I could really use your help." L was looking at you owlishly. "O-of course, Ryuuzaki," You smiled. Nodding his head, he turned back to his screen.

It was nearly nine at night when the other task force members started heading home, and you couldn't help but feel a little homesick yourself when you thought about the fact that your family was in a completely different country. While you were thinking about your parents and sisters you didn't notice somebody walk up behind you.

You jumped when you felt a tap on your shoulder. You quickly turned around to see that it was only Light. Taking off your headphones you looked at him expectantly. "Hey, [y/n]. I was wondering if you would like to go have dinner with me?" Out of the corner of your eye, you saw L swivel around in his seat to watch the two of you.

"Uhh, you know I would love to, but I already told Ryuuzaki I would work late tonight. So.. maybe some other time?" Light began turning red. It's not like you were rejecting him, you just had work to do. Why was he getting so mad at you? You began thinking it was a good thing you had something else to do.

Just when you thought his head was going to explode, he sighed and closed his eyes; trying to calm down. "It's okay," He smiled kindly. A little _too_ kindly for your tastes, "Some other time then," He murmured and then walked away. You blinked, a little confused, but then returned to your work. You jumped yet again when you heard Ryuuzaki's cell phone ring. Why does his cell phone get to be on while your's had to be turned off? Brushing it off, you looked back at the monitor while Ryuuzaki left the room.

...

"What the _hell_ was that? Come to the hallway. Now." L had the urge to laugh as Light screamed at him through the phone and then hung up. Getting up, he glanced at [y/n] before walking out into the hallway.

"Yes, Light-kun?" He looked at Light. "Don't 'Yes, Light-kun' me, you ass! You know what you did. That was dirty, L. You can't do that," Light's face was once again red from rage. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Light," L stared at Light.

"You know what you did! Asking [y/n] to work late just so she couldn't go out with me; it's not right. You can't interfere with what I do!" Light was begining to act almost panicked.

"Calm down, Light-kun. You're going to faint at the rate you're going," L shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. "I don't remember there being rules about what I can and cannot do to win this," He murmured monotonely, but his eyes shined with amusement. That only seemed to make Light even more agitated.

"Fine. We'll set the stipulations right now. First of all, You can't prevent us from asking and you can't prevent her from going out with either of us like you did tonight, and vice versa." Light stared coldy at L.

L thought about it for a moment. "Very well. I also have a request. [y/n] must acknowledge that it is in fact a date and not just an outing if either of you ask her." Light looked shocked for a moment but recovered so quickly that L began to wonder if had just imagined that look on his face.

"Deal," They shook hands. Light turned on his heel and walked down the hallway. "I'll tell Matsuda in the morning," He muttured over his shoulder.

L hid the small smile that was forming as Light left.

**A/N: So what do you think? I know it's a little late, but I hope you can forgive me :P**

**Also, HarryPotterMangaGleek is doing a fanfic similar to this one called 'Queen of Hearts'. I gave permission for the use of my first chapter, but instead of the bet being the first to ask you out on a date and you accept, it's the first to kiss you. Much better I think ^^**

**Anyways, you should definitely check it out :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters.**

The past few days had been simple enough; review the surveillance tapes from the many prisons that Kira killed at and watch how the victims had acted before being murdered. This was not what you had expected to be doing when you started working on the Kira case, but really, what else could you do? You weren't nearly as intelligent as Light or L, and everybody else was doing exactly what you were doing.

Well, except for Matsuda. He seemed to be the resident lap dog. Sometimes they would allow him to review surveillance feed, but most of the time he was fetching coffee or different kinds of snack foods for the other task force members.

Today, was one of the rare occasions where they let Matsuda review surveillance feed on one of the computers in the room.

You were watching as the latest Kira victim walked into his cell for the night and was so focused on the screen that you nearly jumped out of your seat when you suddenly heard loud moaning and flesh hitting flesh sounds coming from one of the computers in the room.

Already your face was turning red just from the obscene noises, and you turned around to pinpoint where they were coming from.

At the far right of the room you saw an extremely red faced Matsuda furiously clicking the mouse and attempting to close out whatever he had opened.

The moans were growing louder, and Matsuda's attempts at closing the page were getting more panicky.

"I-I'm so sorry, you guys! It just popped up!" Matsuda was extremely close to panicking. You heard somebody snickering and glanced at the other task force member. Everybody was staring wide-eyed at the scene, except for Light. He had a small grin on his face and was trying in vain to cover it with his hand.

Sure, this was very funny, but under these circumstances you just couldn't laugh. Matsuda was so embarrassed and you felt _really _sorry for him.

Because nobody else seemed to be able to move at the moment, you got up and quickly made your way over to Matsuda and tried to help him close out of the program.

When you got over to his computer, somehow your face managed to burn even more as you looked at the screen. On the screen was a very up-close video of two men going at it. You looked at Matsuda for a moment and he started stuttering and shaking his head vehemently, "I-I didn't click on this! I swear! I'm n-not into men like that! I mean, I don't like m-men at all!"

Looking back to the screen you tried to close the window, but it just would not close. It wouldn't let you click on anything. After a while you began to feel panicked as well and your fingers started to shake as you ran a hand through your hair.

You could feel your face burning and Matsuda's whimpers of helplessness weren't helping at all. You felt a hand on your shoulder and looked up.

Looking down at you with a blank face, was L. He nudged you a little as a hint for you to move out of the way. After stepped to the side, you watched as L typed a series of words on the keyboard and hit enter, effectively closing the program and shutting down the computer.

"It seems as though there was a virus on this computer," He lifted his thumb to his mouth and absently bit on the side of his nail. "I wonder…" He looked over all the taskforce members, lingering on Light for only a moment longer before continuing. You didn't notice his pause, but Light certainly did, and he put on his best poker face.

"How would there be a virus on the computer, Ryuuzaki?" Soichiro looked up at L as he made his way back to his chair.

L looked at him for a moment, "Do not worry, Yagami-san. I will take care of this. Please, continue with your work everyone," and he turned back to his screen.

You looked down at Matsuda from where you were standing next to him, and he looked at you sheepishly and rubbed his neck.

Smiling reassuringly, you walked back to your seat and starting reviewing the surveillance again.

**5 hours later…**

"You may all go home. [y/n], you may go to your room as well," Nodding your head and stretching your arms, you and all the other task force members got up and starting leaving one by one. "Light-kun, Matsuda-san, will the two of you stay a little while longer? There is something I would like to discuss with you," L turned in his seat and stared at the two.

Light could already guess what he wanted to talk about, "Of course, Ryuuzaki," he and Matsuda sat down and waiting for the rest of the task force members to file out. Only after they were all gone did L say anything.

"I think you both know the subject of this discussion," L looked them each in the eye in turn. Matsuda's face turned red, and his face took on the expression of anger as he nodded his head with disgust. Light rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you, Light! You know that goes against the rules! And you're the one that made them!" Matsuda screamed in exasperation and turned to glare daggers at Light.

Light grinned the most evil grin Matsuda had ever had the misfortune to see. "Ah-ah-ahh, I did nothing wrong. The rules were that I couldn't prevent you from asking or taking [y/n] out on a date, there is no rule about not making you look stupid," his grin grew even bigger as he said the last part.

Matsuda could feel himself getting even angrier and was about to say something extremely offensive concerning Light when L finally decided to speak up.

"Light is correct, Matsuda. However, I must say, I am very displeased with your actions today, Light-kun. I do not appreciate my equipment being tampered with and you loading viruses onto my computers. In the future, I must ask you to refrain from doing so," L's face looked stoic, though anybody with half a brain could tell that he was greatly annoyed.

"Okay, okay, I won't mess with the computers anymore," Light rolled his eyes.

"Good. Now you two are excused,"

As Light and Matsuda were leaving, Matsuda began thinking of a way to get Light back for what he did. As he stepped out of the building an idea struck him and he couldn't hold back the grin that was forming on his face.

**A/N: Sooo sorry for taking so long! My dearest friend has been staying at my house for a while and I consider it an occupation to live with her :P I love her though ^_^**

**Anyways, what did you think? It wasn't too bad, was it? I just sorta did this in a rush when an idea struck me and I couldn't wait to post it. Leave me reviews and tell me what you think should happen next! I'm going to post a poll on my page about who you think should with the bet, so don't forget to check it out and vote! It'll have a huge impact on how this story turns out! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: HCC here! This is a preperation chapter I decided to go ahead and post. It's just to get you ready for the next chapter which is going to be REALLY long. Err.. relatively long, anyways :P Okay, let's just say that it's going to be longer than all the other ones ^_^**

The next day you couldn't help but noticed that Matsuda was unusually quiet. Normally he was the noisiest of the task force members. _I guess he's still embarrassed about what happened yesterday_, you thought back to the incident with the computer. Okay, no doubt he was still embarrassed. If that had happened to you, you wouldn't have been able to show your face ever again. He was probably thinking that everybody thought he was some weird pervert now, even though L said it was just a virus.

You really hated seeing him like this.

"Hey, Matsuda," You smiled as you walked up to him.

He looked startled for a moment, as if he had just been snapped out of deep thought.

"Oh, hi [y/n]! What's up?" he beamed at you.

"I wanted to do some clothes shopping tomorrow since I didn't really bring more than a few outfits with me. I was wondering if you wanted to go? I could definitely use a guide!"

Matsuda was completely shocked. He had no idea that _you_ would be the one to approach _him_. He was so deep in thought about his plan to get Light back, that he wasn't even thinking about what he should do to get you to go on a date with him. A light flickered on in his brain and he held back the mischievous smile forming on his face.

"Of course I'll go with you, [y/n]!" He all but screamed in the office, surely alerting every member about the conversation the two of you were just having.

Light was tapping a pen against his chin as he worked and had dropped it after Matsuda's outburst. L only cocked his head back to look at the two of you, a blank expression adorning his face.

"Okay then," You beamed brightly at Matsuda, then got back to work.

…

_Shit_, Light thought. _He's getting ahead of me! This was not supposed to happen! She was supposed to be disgusted with him after what happened! Just what are they going to do anyway? Is it a date? _

Light stopped his pacing as realization hit him. There's no way it was a date. Why would [y/n] ask _him_ out on a date? This simply wouldn't do. There's no way he would let a complete dumbass like Matsuda beat him.

_I'm going to see L_.

…**The next day**

"Matsuda is going shopping with [y/n] today," L murmured absently to Watari as he dumped sugar cube after sugar cube into his cup of coffee.

"Indeed he is," Watari smiled gently in L's direction.

"There is a ninety-two percent chance that this will end up in his favor. It's not a date, but it will weld a bond between them," L's usual nonchalant façade was cracking. He would not lose this. If he were to lose, he would prefer to lose to Light. At least _he_ was worthy of losing to. No, no, he shouldn't be thinking like this. Matsuda was just as worthy, if not more.

L brought his thumb up to his mouth to chew on the nail as he thought. He supposed if he looked at the entire ordeal, that neither he nor Light were worthy. Matsuda's infatuation seemed genuine, while he and Light were only doing this to win a bet.

Why were they doing this again? Just to steal [y/n] from Matsuda's affection? No, that couldn't be right. Yes, it started because of Matsuda's comment about falling in love with her, but that couldn't be what spurned it on. There was just something about her. _I wonder-_

Light burst into the room, making L's train of thought vanish.

"Ryuuzaki," Light addressed him. "We cannot lose to him. I don't care about the rules anymore! I will not be outwitted by someone so- so-" Light was looking for the right word, "stupid!" He finished. Light's clothes were wrinkled, as if he had slept in them all night… or tried to. He looked pale, and his hair was disheveled. Dark circles were starting to form under his eyes. _He didn't sleep last night_, L came to a conclusion. He picked up his cup of coffee and sipped at it.

At this moment, L was beginning to think something was wrong with him. Maybe he was sadistic. Was he really enjoying the fact that this seemed to be breaking Light? Surely not. So the small smile that began to form on his face was certainly just a trick of the light, or maybe it was just his imagination.

"Nonsense, Light-kun. You cannot simply make laws and then break them yourself. You will let Matsuda have his time with [y/n]."

Light looked like he was about to explode, so L decided to be merciful. "If it will put your mind at ease, this is not a date. It's just an outing," Light seemed to calm down with that information. He straightened out of his slumped position and attempted to flatten out some of the creases in his jacket.

L couldn't help the smug expression on his face as he turned in his chair to face Light fully.

Coffee cup still held gingerly between his fingers, he looked at Light. "You may go now," The corner of his lip twitched as he tried to hold back the desire to grin.

Light's face turned red as his anger rose at the dismissal. Light was about to say something when Watari walked between him and L, pushing the cart out of the room, "Have a nice day, Light-san," He spoke cheerfully.

This seemed to have deflated his temper, and he only nodded as he walked out of the room. He was resigned and he'd be lying if he didn't say he was at least a little depressed because of L's lack of support.

Light was so absorbed in his own self pitying thoughts that he almost completely missed the two figures walking far ahead of him, on their way to shop.

**Yo! How'd you like that? What do you think Light is going to do now? Sabotage? Stalk? Spy? **

**I wonder if this really is going to strengthen your relationship with Matsuda... I wonder if Matsuda will win...**

**Who knows? Vote who you want to win with the poll on my page! Or you could just leave a nice old fashioned review D**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm pretty sure we all know that I don't own Death Note, right? Yeah? Just making sure.**

**Anyways, as promised! Here's that slightly longer chapter I was talking about! You will not believe how much fun I had while typing this up! I actually cancelled some plans I had to watch RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (which I don't own either, by the way) to finish typing this! That's how fun it was ^_^**

**So, don't forget to leave a review and tell me who you want to win! (Kinda looking like Matsuda will...) Or you could go to my page and vote on the Poll I have up!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

"Oh, wow! The style here is so different!" Your eyes were almost bulging out of your head when you walked into the first store Matsuda showed you and almost all of the clothes were shorts, skirts, and tights. Of course you liked skirts and things of that sort, you _are_ a girl after all, but it just wasn't practical. There was no point in wearing skirts and shorts if you were going to be in a building all day and not outside.

Matsuda was rubbing the back of his neck and looking around when you glanced at him. "Um, yeah. We could go to a different place if you want…" his voice began to trail off as he looked down.

"No. That's okay. I don't have that many dress clothes anyways, might as well check it out!" You flashed him a smile as you darted off towards a rack that was mostly knee length skirts and colorful frilly shirts.

Eventually Matsuda joined you and the two of you began chatting and talking about the different clothing selections. After about thirty minutes of walking around and browsing, you had a few outfits hanging over your arm and decided to make your way over to the dressing rooms to try everything on.

Matsuda followed behind you as you walked. He knew you didn't usually dress like this, but to be honest, he only brought you to this store in the first place because he really wanted to see what you would look like if you did dress up. Normally, your clothing would be plain blue jeans, khakis, and sometimes even dress pants paired with a regular t-shirt or something. Not that _those_ didn't look good on you, he just thought that something a little more colorful would compliment your [h/c] hair.

The two of you stopped in front of the dressing rooms and Matsuda sat down on the bench as you handed the clothes to the lady working there and let her count them. You only had about three outfits altogether that you had picked out. "I'll be right back," You called over your shoulder as the lady handed you the clothes and a number to stick on the door.

Matsuda smiled as you walked into the changing room, and then looked down at his hands when you disappeared from his view.

"Out shopping with the girlfriend, huh?" The woman who had counted the clothes looked at Matsuda. "I'm surprised. It's not everyday that a woman comes in with her boyfriend to clothes shop," She chuckled as she sorted some clothes that were hanging on a rack near her.

Matsuda blushed a fierce red. "Uh, sh-sh-she's not my g-girlfriend," He was waving his hands in front of him in urgent denial as you stepped out of the dressing room wearing the yellow sundress that the two of you had picked out, and some matching flats.

"So," You turned in a full circle holding the sides out for inspection. "How do I look?" You flashed a smile.

"Oh, wow…" Was all Matsuda could say.

**…**

_Damnit! [y/n] was actually having __**fun**__ with Matsuda_. Light couldn't count how many times you had smiled that dazzling smile while staring at him. He had been following the two of you around for almost two hours now and so far you had gone to four different stores. You had several bags with you now and Matsuda was carrying the bulk of them for you.

Right now you were taking a break on a bench near the last store you had went to. It didn't look like Matsuda was talking much, although, when he _did_ talk you would laugh as if what he said was funny.

_This is not good_, Light thought. _She's having fun with him and now my chance of winning are decreasing rapidly. I have to __**do**__ something. _

_Maybe if- _Light's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the piercing screech of the devil herself.

"Light!" He barely had time to turn around before Misa jumped onto him, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

This was even worse. Not only did he have to put up with Misa now, but he was pretty sure she had been loud enough when screaming his name that [y/n] and Matsuda had heard and were no doubt looking at the embarrassing scene at this very moment.

Light groaned as he rubbed the back of his head while trying to sit up a little. But that was hard to do, since Misa was still sprawled on top of the majority of his body. "Misa," Light quietly hissed between clenched teeth. "_What_ are you doing here?" He kept his voice down so that you and Matsuda couldn't hear.

"Shopping of course, silly! Misa is so happy that you're here! Now Light and Misa can shop togeth-"

"Matsuda's coming over Misa. If he asks what I was doing here, I want you to tell him that you and I have been together the entire day, okay?" Light interrupted.

Misa looked confused for a moment. Then she flashed her famous Misa-Misa smile. "Okay!"

"Hey, Light, what are you two doing here?" Matsuda walked up to Light wearing a strained smile, with you following close behind. Misa finally got off of Light, and he was stood up while brushing dirt and debris off his khakis.

"Uh, hey Matsuda, [y/n]," He nodded a greeting in your direction before turning his attention back to Matsuda. "Misa and I were just shopping!" Light plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Oh! Is this the famous model Misa Amane?" Your features lit up. She was so pretty!

Matsuda turned to you, "Oh yeah! We forgot to introduce you! [y/n], this is Light's girlfriend, Misa!" Matsuda was grinning like the devil.

Light delicately pinched the bridge of his nose to try and fend off the oncoming headache. _Matsuda is so going to get it_.

"Misa, this is [y/n]! She's been working on the Kira case with us," Matsuda continued the introductions.

"Oh, this is so great! You guys finally got a girl on the team! Yay!" Misa was gushing over you as she grabbed your hands and proceeded to do some sort of happy dance. "Oh! Would you like to shop with us?" She continued.

"We were just about finished, actually…" You tried to explain. However, that obviously didn't get through to Misa.

"Oh, that's okay! How about we go have some lunch then?" She didn't even give you time to answer before she was dragging you to the nearest restaurant forcing Light and Matsuda to trail behind.

**…**

"What the hell are you doing here, Light?" Matsuda was nearly fuming as he walked behind you and Misa. "I know you weren't shopping with Misa, so that means you were following [y/n] and I. Were you following us the entire time?"

"Oh shut up, Matsuda." Light sneered as they followed you and Misa into what appeared to be a small café that mainly served coffee and ice cream.

"Ice cream for lunch, Misa?" Light asked in a incredulous tone.

"Of course, Light! This café has the best coffee and ice cream ever!" She smiled back at him over her shoulder as she lead you towards the counter to place your orders.

After selecting what you wanted, Misa let you pick the spot to sit. You decided to pick the empty table near the front window.

"This is so exciting! I can't believe there's another girl on the task force!" Misa was still gushing.

"Another?" You tilted your head to the side in confusion.

"Oh yes! Misa is helping Ryuuzaki-san and Light with the investigation!" Misa was smiling brightly. Light dropped his head into his hands in embarrassment. _I cannot believe she just said that. How stupid could one girl be? _Light was pulled away from his depressing thoughts when Misa let out a small yelp. Why did she yelp? Some ice cream had dropped from her spoon and was sliding down her chin and onto her ridiculous Lolita dress.

"We'll be right back!" _We_? Light's confusion was answered when Misa got up and dragged [y/n] with her to the bathroom. _Why did girls always go to the bathroom together_?

"So. I think you have some explaining to do." Matsuda said in an uncharacteristically stern voice.

**…**

"Aww, I can't believe I dropped ice cream on my outfit!" Misa was complaining while rubbing at it with her fingers. Obviously, she didn't know what she was doing, so you grabbed a paper towel out of the dispenser and wet it at the sink before turning back to her and proceeding to help her get it off.

"So, how long have you and Light been together?"

The subject change seemed to have brightened her mood immensely. "A few months now," She beamed at you.

"Oh? How did you meet?"

This gave her pause. "…I'm not sure. All I know is that Misa loves him very much!" She finished with a bright smile. _Good Lord, she spoke in third-person_.

This all seemed very strange to you. First of all, you had no idea Light had a girlfriend, much less his girlfriend being a super model! Hasn't he been flirting with you for a while now? Misa pulled you back out of your thoughts.

"How long have you and Matsuda been dating?" You were finished cleaning her outfit and she was now applying another layer of her extremely vibrant and expensive looking red lipstick.

"Oh, we're not together. He was just showing me around the shops here," You put your hands up in denial.

"You don't need to be shy!" Misa paused in applying lipstick to look up at you with a devilish smirk.

"No, really! We're not dating!" You cheeks turned a light pink.

"Hmph. Well, we'll have to do something about that now, won't we?" Then she put her lipstick away and drug you from the bathroom.

**…**

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Matsuda. I already told you. Misa and I were out shopping,"

Matsuda rolled his eyes and sighed. He didn't believe that for a minute. There was no point in talking about it anymore if all Light was going to do is growl and lie. _Oh, well_. The minutes seemed to pass, and he began to think that there was a doorway to another dimension in the girls' bathroom. What was taking so long?

"How was your day with [y/n]?" Light asked suddenly. Matsuda looked up and Light was glaring at him.

A smile crept it's way onto Matsuda's face. "Oh, it was great. [y/n] modeled a few outfits for me," Matsuda just couldn't help it. He winked at Light. It was just too great. He _had _to rub it in Light's face_._

Light blinked. Then his face turned angry. "Oh, you sonofa-"

"We're back!" Misa came prancing towards the table with [y/n] close behind with a small, but noticeable, blush gracing your cheeks.

"Oh, hey girls!" Matsuda smiled brightly as you sat down again.

The rest of the day passed quickly as you finished your treats and Misa convinced you and Matsuda to join her in her shopping.

Just as the sun was setting you decided it was probably about time to make your way back to headquarters. "We'll see you tomorrow, Light!" You waved as you walked away.

"Uh, yeah! See you tomorrow [y/n]!" He sent a glare Matsuda's way. "Matsuda."

He was definitely going to talk to L about this. Matsuda couldn't get away with telling [y/n] that Misa was his girlfriend. That was against the rules… wasn't it?


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Don't own it. And if I'm sued, the person suing will only fall into a deep depression since they would get negative five hundred dollars. Yes, that's how much money I have. In the negatives.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes or misspelled words! :(**

Light showed up at Headquarters extra early so he could speak to L before any other members got there. It was about six in the morning when he arrived, but he wasn't even worried about L possibly being asleep since he was pretty sure that the freak never slept.

He walked in and immediately noticed L hunched in front of several monitors as he ate a large slice of strawberry cheesecake, focusing intently on one screen in particular. Walking up quietly, he peered over L's shoulder. _L is watching [y/n] sleep? _

"Why are you watching her sleep?" He couldn't stop his curiosity.

L didn't even miss a beat. "She seemed bothered by something when she came in, so I've taken to observing her. It's odd…" L's thumb rose to his mouth. "She thrashes in her sleep, but doesn't make a sound. Perhaps a nightmare?" He wondered aloud. His attention then turned to Light. "May I help you with something? You're here quite early," L's face was as impassive as always.

Light took a breath for courage. "I followed Matsuda and [y/n] yesterday,"

L's right eyebrow rose. "Oh?"

"But that's not against the rules!" Light quickly defended himself. He sighed. "Anyways, I followed them around for about two hours, but then I kinda got caught… By Misa," Light frowned as he remembered.

"Oh my. Well, that is a problem," L's tone suggested that he didn't really care, though Light could tell he was definitely intrigued. "Please do continue," L gestured for him to get on with it.

"She basically tackled me when she saw me. [y/n] believe my story about me already being out shopping with Misa, but Matsuda…" Light leveled his gaze on L. "He told [y/n] that Misa is my girlfriend. He ruined any chance I had at all of going on a date with her!" Light screamed as he raked two equally shaking hands through his hair. "It's not fair, L." Light said, for once not bothering with the raven haired man's alias.

L's blank expression had disappeared and he was now adorning a very childish wide eyed surprised look. Almost immediately he went back to his stoic façade. "And what does Light-kun think should be done?" He began chewing on the edge of his thumb nail.

Light let out a long, defeated sigh. "I don't know, Ryuuzaki. I was hoping you would know,"

"Light-kun realizes that I am also trying to procure a date with [y/n], yes?" He didn't even give Light time to answer. "Surely Light-kun doesn't expect me to help his situation. Matsuda-san did not directly prevent you from asking [y/n] out on a date, you can still ask her but I'm ninety-eight percent positive she will reject you since she knows you are currently dating the famous model Misa-Misa," Light cast him a murderous glare. "However, I agree that it was a 'shady' thing to do, so to say," L blinked owlishly at Light, who was now wearing a thoughtful expression.

Light suddenly groaned and let his head fall forward as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "Alright. Thanks for the lack of help, Ryuuzaki,"

L watched Light leave, and almost felt guilty about the whole situation. Shrugging it off, he looked back at the monitors.

It was about time he started participating in this little bet.

…

That night, on your way back to your room, you couldn't help but feel a chill go up your spine. It was like somebody was watching you. It was incredibly eerie.

You had stayed late to catch up on reviewing the surveillance you didn't get to view yesterday because of your little shopping trip with Matsuda. Not that you regretted it. It was actually really fun. Odd that you happened to bump into Light and Misa, but that didn't take any of the fun away. Misa had insisted on exchanging numbers so she had been texting you _all_ day talking about your 'date' with Matsuda (which you ignored since you weren't supposed to have you cell phone on). It was _not_ a date.

As you walked down the hallway to your room, out of some strange coincidence that scared the hell out of you, the light above you began flickering and the muscles in your shoulders automatically stiffened as if you were expecting somebody to come up behind you. _Calm down. You're just being paranoid, [y/n]. Calm. _Your mental chanting helped somewhat, but you still sped up your footsteps. Your door was about four yards away so you decided to just run, the feeling of eyes watching you not receding in the least.

You shoved the key in your door, unlocked it, and stumbled in, slamming it shut behind you. Quickly locking the deadbolt, you pressed your back against the now secure door and breathed a sigh of relief.

You hated when you got paranoid like this. It didn't happen often, but when it did, you couldn't help but feel like a child afterwards. You were still shaking a little bit, so you thought a nice cup of tea would help calm your nerves.

…

L's eyes followed your figure as you seemed to be looking behind you frequently and gaining speed. Obviously you were afraid of something.

His eyes flickered to another screen, showing the halls connected to the one you were on hoping to find the cause for your fear. He scanned through the halls, and found… a flickering light. But other than that; nothing.

He looked back to the monitor that now showed you sprinting the rest of the way to your room.

L considered sending Watari to check on you, but as he thought more on it, he decided that he better do it himself. You probably had a fear of staying out too late at night and it could very well be his fault for allowing you to continue to work until nearly midnight. Perhaps he should begin paying more attention to you.

Although you were in a secure and safe building, he understood that is wasn't your _home_ and you probably felt the most insecure you had ever felt in your life, even with all the metal detectors, security guards, and cameras.

Hopping off his seat he shuffled towards the door, while simultaneously pulling his cell phone out of his pocket with his forefinger and thumb. He dialed Watari's number and waited for him to answer.

"Watari. Yes, would you mind changing the light in B-wing hallway, tenth floor? Yes, it seems to be flickering. [y/n] was a bit unnerved by it. No, that won't be necessary, I am on my way to check on her now. Thank you, Watari," He snapped his phone shut and resumed walking to the elevators.

A thumb found it's way to L's mouth as he walked, and he chewed on the nail thoughtfully.

[y/n] seemed to have been greatly distressed the night before also. Though he suspected it was from a completely different reason, he couldn't help but wonder what the matter was. It was odd. He was concerned. This was only a bet, he didn't need to go the extra mile and put unnecessary emotions into the mix. He was certain he could win without them.

Stopping in front of your room, he knocked and stepped back; waiting for you to answer.

He heard a shuffle and a very small voice coming from the other side of the door. "Who is it?"

"Ryuuzaki,"

He heard a very audible sigh of relief, followed by the door unlocking and it being swung open by you, already in your pajamas. Just normal grey sweatpants and a t-shirt. _How original_, L cocked his head to the side. Most women would prefer tank tops or something very feminine. _Hmm_.

Stepping inside, he watched as you quickly shut and locked the door behind him. He cocked an eyebrow at you. You smiled and shrugged sheepishly.

"I-I'm a little afraid of unlocked doors at night," You mumbled.

"It's perfectly fine. I came to check up on you. I've noticed that you have been acting differently since last night. I'm ninety percent positive it had something to do with your outing with Matsuda-san," L looked at you calmly.

Before saying anything, a thought struck you, and you raced to the kitchen. L listened as you rustled around with a dish or two and came back a minute later. With cake. Coffee cake. And tea.

"I'm sorry. The tea is chilled. I made some earlier and I made too much, so I just put it in the refrigerator-"

"Thank you," L chirped happily as he accepted the cake and tea from you and moved to the living area to take a seat.

He glanced up expectantly at you, and patted the cushion next to him.

Nodding, you cautiously sat next to him.

"Please, tell me what the matter is," L said with a mouthful of coffee cake.

You hesitated. "Well…okay,"

**A/N: I think it's about time to get into some LxReaderness! What do you think? Do you think Light will make a comeback? How?**

**Also, I'm leaving the poll up for one more week before I take it down! So hurry up and vote who you want to win! And leave a review... Pretty please? ^_^**


End file.
